


Foster family's are shit

by SaikoDoesStuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Foster Care, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoDoesStuff/pseuds/SaikoDoesStuff
Summary: Tommy goes to a new homeHis new dad is fine.But the brothers are jealous and make his life hell___________Basically saw a prompt and my angst self went, bitch u gonna do this no matter what
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Foster family's are shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/gifts).



> So my second angst probably again

_My dream. Was weird. Some lady came up to me wearing a white robe around her, looking fancy as hell. Look at her, the lady. Who can take me away from my pain. She can make you feel better even after you die. She can get rid of everyones pain. Isn't that cool? Hehe, maybe she can take me to people who actually want me…._

“Wake up, Tommy! And change quickly, you're getting to meet your new family!”

Ohh, right. Miss Niki.

"What is it Niki?" I asked groggily, still sleepy. "Didn't you hear me say it to you, your getting adopted by a new family! "

Oh great. Not again.

I had to change, eat, then pack my stuff up to get to the new place. As I was eating, Miss Niki came up to me,"Tommy, you will definitely love this new family you have!" Oh Miss Niki, if you only knew, you kept repeating those words so many times. So. Many. Fucking. Times.

After I finished eating, I began to pack my stuff. Whilst, I was grabbing my clothes the most known brat, Mark, came up to me, "Oh Tommy, your going to a new home, they're probably gonna send you back, like the last 8 times.~" Mark was always a bitch, and no matter how many times I told on him, he was never punished. I finished packing, and while waiting for Miss Niki to come over, I looked up the address I was going to live at. It looked fine, the person was called Phil, he had two original kids called Wilbur, and Techno''. His real name was Dave but apparently he wanted to be called Techno.

I checked the address again, and realized, that the address was near a school, that was the same school that Tubbo, another friend of mine,was going too. He was in foster care place with me, all the hardships, all the shit talk from Mark, until he was adopted by a couple, apparently called "Johnathan" and "Alex". They looked nice but the letters Tubbo sent me is that there very, very loud, but there great parents to him, even though John had a really bad habit of destroying keyboards, so much so that Tubbo had to hide his chromebook to prevent it from being destroyed.

I'm not gonna lie, I was very nervous about meeting Phil. So many thoughts came into my head, _'what if they don't like you? ', 'what if my new brothers might hate me?'._ They wouldn't just leave my head. So much so that I felt like I might have a panic attack.

Miss Niki finally was finished filling out the paperwork, coming out of the closet. "Tommy, get to the car, you will love this new family, I swear." I'll miss her german accent, she was such a mother figure to me, even though she was only 22, and a intern, but still got paid good shit. Maybe should could had adopted me, but since she is in college right now, she can't take her time, wasting it on me.

_3 pov_

The car started up, as Tommy began to lay his head on the window still, nervous. Niki looked at Tommys expression, knowing what he was probably thinking. "Hey, Tommy. I know what your probably thinking, but it won't happen, I just know it won't, and you will love them all dearly, and they will too!" She said a smile rising from her. Though Tommy doubt what she said, he was willing to take a chance, to maybe find a forever family.

Oh boy, some mistakes were made. **GIGANTIC** mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeee so this may be bad but tell me if u see any typos so have a nice day or night or whatever u reading this at. Srry if short I'mma try to make it longer next time.


End file.
